The Pack: E.A.R (2016 sequel)
After the Carter events, the Pack find themselves betrayal when Lily reveals she had an engagement with the son of a Japanese terrorist leader. Premieres November 25, 2016 Characters *The Pack: **Neil Pack/Captain Moonstone (Ryan Kelley) - the leader, his codename is Moonstone, he has a girlfriend, Joyce, he was born in 12/31/1990, his parents Grace and Floyd, he is best friends with Bluestone and Jackal, his weapon is the Lunarang, his favorite food is Chinese, in the end, sends a report back to headquarters. **Clancy Jones/Jackal (Daryl Sabara) - his codename is Jackal, he has a love interest named Lilly, who is hiding dark secrets, he was born in 5/14/1991, his parents George and Martha, his weapon is Jackal Blaster, his favorite food is Sub (Turkey), near the end, dumps Lilly for lying to him. In the end, **Gaden Blue/Bluestone the Great (Channing Tatum) - he dosen't like being called his codename, Bluestone the Great, he prefers to be called by his birth name, Gaden, he was born in 7/11/1990, his parents Hamlet and Petunia, his weapon is Blue-Sheild, his favorite food is Deli Sub, near the end, he reveals to the team that he is getting tired of being treated like a dog and quits, in the end, gets tickets for Fiji, and gets promoted! **Kirk Lloyd/The Predator (Chris Pine) - his codename is The Predator, he has a girlfriend, Madison, he was born in 3/1/1992, his parents Derek and Gina, his weapon is The Whip, his favorite food is Hot dogs, in the end, He defeats Cocatrice. **Terry Pride/The Great Owl (Nicholas Hoult) - his codename is The Great Owl, he is the genius, he was born in 6/7/1993, his parents Pryce and Gertrude, his weapon is Owl Rocket, his favorite food is Cookies, in the end, he is seen fixing his lab. **Brian Denison/The Raptor (Liam Hemsworth) - the second-in-command, his codename is The Raptor, he is best friends with Neil, because he was selected as his second-in-command, he was born in 2/26/1990, his parents Ty and Fiona, his weapon is Raptor Sabre, his favorite food is Hamburger, in the end, Goes out with Mustang, and head towards Alaska. **Madison Beek/Mustang (Isabel Lucas) - Predator's girlfriend, her codename is The Mustang, she was born in 9/13/1994, her parents are Iassac and Gina, they were scientists for E.A.R, her weapon is a Boomerang, her favorite food is Mexican, in the end, goes out with Predator. *Lily Jarard (Dianna Argon) - Clancy's girlfriend, who turned out to be engaged to her fellow Senior member, Zhan, near the end, was revealed to be undercover, and was dumped by Clancy for not being honest with him, but then she warns them to trust her that Zhan was her uncle and Zal was his father, in the end, was killed by Zhan. *Joyce Jini (Brooklyn Decker) - Neil's girlfriend, in the end,dances with Neil in a rodeo. *Courtney Jarard (Lucy Liu) - Lily's mother, in the end, she has a heart-to-heart talk with Lily about her betrayal on the Pack and break up with Clancy, as she tells her that she has made the same mistake and exposes Zal as her Father, Zhan as her brother. *George Jones (Kevin Dunn) - Clancy's father, he didn't felt embarrassed about what Martha discussed about them when they were having a heart to heart talk with him, in the end, reveals he sympathizes with his heartbroken son. *Martha Jones (Julie White) - Clancy's mother, had a heart to heart talk with Clancy, as she told them that when she and George were young at the cold war, and were the Top agents, in the end, comforts Clancy. *Zal (Hal Yamanouchi) - the main antagonist, and leader of The Viper Clan, his goal is to take on the worlds leaders and become the next Emperor of China, near the end, was arrested by the Government, it was later revealed that his true goal was to become a god among mortal men, to help heal his legs, which gave Zhan immortality, in the end, was placed in a coma after Zhan realizes his double cross. *Zhan (Byung Hun Lee) - the secondary antagonist, and second-in-command of The Viper Clan, and fiancé of Lily, which upsets Clancy, he has the same tone as Storm Shadow from G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra and Retaliation, he carries a Tsunami Dragon Sword, near the end, was Smoted by Clancy, and was revealed to be an immortal. In the end, was stabbed by the Tsunami Dragon Sword and turned to dust. *Cockatrice (Will Yun Lee) - the tertiary antagonist, and the one who pushes Zal in his wheelchair, in the end, was defeated by Predator. Plot ??? Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Drama Category:Thriller